Dissolution of the Imperial Senate
The dissolution of the Imperial Senate was the suspension of the legislative body of the Galactic Empire by direct order of Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II in 0 BBY. Dissolution In 0 BBY, after learning that Senator Leia Organa of the Alderaan Sector was a member of the Rebel Alliance, the Emperor issued the dissolution of the Senate, via the Grand Convocation Chamber of the Senate Building on Coruscant. He claimed that the Rebellion had penetrated the highest organs of the Imperial Government and used the Declaration of Rebellion as his proof from years earlier. The Senate's dissolution would be temporary until the Rebellion was put down. Until that time, Moffs and Regional Governors would have total control of their systems and sectors. Warrants were issued for the arrest of all suspected Rebels. Stormtroopers burst into the Senate, and hundreds were detained. Some—those learned to have had Rebel affiliations—were never seen again. The following morning, the remaining senators, unaware of what had happened, came to work only to find themselves locked out of their offices and chambers. Some tried to appeal to Palpatine directly, but were told that their diplomatic access to the Imperial Palace had been suspended "for the duration of the emergency." Many who were released left Coruscant for their homeworlds, and a peaceful—and isolated—retirement. The small number of senators that remained, the ones who had most voraciously upheld the party line, were generously rewarded with their lives and new positions. Many of them donned ornate jeweled robes and joined the swelling ranks of Imperial advisors. Aftermath Though it was claimed via the public communications that the dissolution was temporary, only the most deluded of people actually believed the Emperor's statement. A new pyramidal structure was imposed, with himself at its summit, then the Grand Moffs who ruled Oversectors, then the Moffs who ruled sectors, then the governors of individual systems. All of them owed their careers to the Emperor and gave him their allegiance. The dissolution of the Imperial Senate also gave one of the Grand Moffs, Wilhuff Tarkin, the opportunity to test the Death Star without fear of reprisal, and informed Tagge as much when he expressed fear that the Imperial Senate would react with anger if they found out about the Death Star's development. The ''Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide, the official field manual for officers in the Imperial Military, also made clear that the Imperial Senate's dissolution was in fact planned from the start, and that the new Emperor's decision was made final. The end of the Senate left the field wide open for COMPNOR to step in. For all the power of the Moffs, COMPNOR stood behind them, more powerful still. In the absence of the Senate, Palpatine II had established an environment where even his subordinates were capable of terrible atrocities against sentient beings. Behind them all was the Death Star, a weapon that was used to incite fear and terrorize those unfaithful to the New Order. Appearances *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Krytos Trap'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Bacta War'' }} Notes and references Category:Events of the Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic Empire